


Mama Bear John

by LexxieKra



Series: Transstuck canons [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromantic Jake English, Asexual John, Mama Bear John, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jake have a heart to heart on LOFAF, then John tells him about Aromantic, and suddenly alot of jake's life seems to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bear John

John sat with his back to you, the two of you had taken a break on LOFAF from the responsibilities the game had pushed on you. You had spent the last hour talking about how your friends treated you, and how it kinda made you feel like a piece of meat to be fought over and given to the winner. John wrapped his hood around you and sang quietly to you until you had finished, and that’s where you currently were. Still wrapped in john’s god tier hood and absorbing the heat of the taller male that seeped through your connected backs. After a while, he told you he was asexual, and after a few good rounds of explaining, you got excited .   
“that’s a thing?!” you exclaimed, turning around to face him, he turned too. smiling at you softly  
“yeah, it’s a thing” you thought for a bit before pulling the hood around you  
“is there a relation base version of that?” you didn’t mind stuff about sex, but you just didn’t feel a romantic attraction to anyone, and this conversation with john was slowly loosening a knot in your chest you didn’t know you had.   
“yeah, Rose told me about it, it’s aro..matic? no.. Aromantic! yeah that’s it” he snapped his fingers when he got the word right, and the knot loosened just a little more.   
“so it’s a normal thing?” you felt bad that you’re voice wavered slightly, but you were so excited that you might a little bit more normal that it almost didn't’ bother you.   
“yep, totally a normal thing” John sneezed, sending piles of frost everywhere and successfully startling ever frog within range of the two of you.   
“Excuse me” he laughed, breaths coming out in little visible puffs  
“so now that you know, if they ever treat you like that again, i got your back” he nudged you with his shoulder and you felt a bud of joy swelling in you. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all in this new session.


End file.
